The present invention relates to a hot water delivery device for application to trucks, tractor5 trailer vehicles and the like.
As is known, truck and tractor-trailer drivers usually drives their vehicles through long distances in performing their product transportation jobs.
Thus, it would be advantageously for the driver to have available hot water for example for hand washing purposes, as required after servicing operations to the vehicle or in parking places or the like.
The availability of hot water would be very advantageous, in particular, in winter and night periods.
In fact, frequently a truck driver, as one of the above mentioned events occurs, cannot easily access hot water delivery stations on roads or highways; moreover, prior trucks or tractor-trailers do not include heating means for heating a possibly transported water amount.
Thus, as stated, it would be very advantageous to provide a hot water delivery device, to be easily applied to the above vehicles, and which allows to overcome or greatly reduce the above mentioned problems.